


You got me hooked

by LadyGisborne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGisborne/pseuds/LadyGisborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened after season 3 episode 23 Operation Mongoose finale. </p><p>Emma comes back looking for Hook. She is devastated to find that he is not where he was before the author changed the story. But when he calls her "love" and pops up over the loft balcony Emma can't hold back her feelings. In need of some private time the two find a little place to get up to some adult adventures of their own. Its hopefully romantic and sensual, explicit, yet in line with how I hope these characters would act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me hooked

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever want to tell you how to read anything, but might I suggest the outlander soundtrack while reading this fiction...it adds another level of sensory involvement and was playing as I wrote most of this. Enjoy!

 

You got me hooked 

a Once upon a Time FanFiction

 

"Hook!." Emma looked up with relief to see her pirate standing at the railing looking down at her full of vivacity and life. 

 

"How many times do I have to tell you love, Im a survivor." His casual expression and blasé demeanour which normally frustrated Emma seemed at once endearing as they reaffirmed his health and vitality. He was here, he wasn't dead. He was here waiting for her. 

 

She bounded up the stairs, her legs were not quick enough, she wanted to fly to him, to touch him and ensure he was real. 

She ploughed into him as soon as she reached the bedroom. He felt solid and warm and she was so overwhelmed by the feel of him that they lost their balance and fell into the bed. 

Emma was giddy, she felt like laughing and crying at the same time. She was so relieved that he was here, that he hadn't died here as he did in the horrible alternative story created by The Author.  

 

Her heart once so full of grief for his loss was now overwhelmed with joy. She could see him, hear him, touch him, and she found herself caressing him, moving her hands over him feeling up his leather clad arms and chest. The contact was comforting, reassuring. She had a physical need to be close to him. 

She needed to be emotionally close to him as well and knew that she needed to tell him, he needed to know, how she felt. 

 

“I didn’t mean to cause any panic, I woke from the spell moments before your parents and I came up here looking for your boy.” 

 

“He’s fine, Henry’s fine. I just, I’m glad you are too.” She couldn’t help herself. Hook lying beneath her, his hand locked in hers, she had to kiss him, had to share her joy with him. Her lips brushed his and she felt that same jolt she always did when they kissed. 

She finally gathered the strength to pull back and looked down at him, his eyes were full of lust and wonder. She was so grateful to him, _for_ him. He had sacrificed himself in one world and was changing himself for her in this one. He was ‘good’, a real hero and she finally saw him for who he truly was.  

 

“What is it?” questioned Hook. 

 

“When I watched you die, I was afraid I was never going to get the chance to tell you something.”

 

“Tell me what?” The look of eager anticipation and vulnerability that come over his face caused a lump to catch in her throat. She'd been silly in holding back from him. All the reasons for keeping him at an arms length seemed at once irrelevant. But she couldn't quite say the words. She was terrified of telling him how she felt, of letting him in. She had never really been good with expressing herself. Her life had been so full of disappointment and loss that she had never allowed anyone in for fear that they would be one more person to loose or one more person who would let her down. 

Even with her own parents, who she knew loved her, she had not been able to accept them or their love for a very long time and still she often held back from expressing her love for them. 

But his man before her, had told her often, had shown her through numerous heroic and touching moments just how much she meant to him and exactly how far he would go to keep her safe. So what was holding her back? Hadn't she just learned that one needed to seize every moment with those important to you because you never really knew what the future held? 

Emma had never thought of herself as a coward but that was what she was being in this moment. She could fight dragons or snow monsters, evil queens and dark lords but opening up and sharing her deepest feelings with another person was something new and scary for her. But she was the saviour god-damnit and she would not back down. Not now, not after everything that had happened. 

 

“to tell you that I…”

 

The sound of voices interrupted them. Emma looked away. The noise was the excuse she needed to break eye contact with Killian. 

 

"I...I think Regina and Henry are here."

 

"This loft is getting a little crowded for my liking, love." 

 

Emma looked back and smiled at him. He was right they needed to be alone. She needed to be somewhere with just him, without the distraction of her parents or anyone else. She needed to figure out what she was trying to say, what he meant to her. She also wanted very much to be near him, and with her parents in the next room she felt like a teenager sneaking a boy into her room. 

She looked at Hook with his roguish, crooked smile and saw an outpouring of emotions staring back at her. This wasn't the place. Not for feelings or for anything else they might have desired. 

 

"Can we get out of here, go some place less...crowded?" Emma asked suddenly very shy. She was sure her intentions were written all over her face. 

 

"Sure," Hook said "Let's get out of here." A smiled spread over his lips and something in his expression changed. He was not playful or teasing like before, he was not open and vulnerable like he had been when she had almost said _it_. He had a look of certainty about him, of determination, he was the old Hook, the pirate, and suddenly Emma didn't think that was such a bad thing. 

 

Emma smiled at him, carefully eased herself off him and off the bed and took his good hand in hers and led him to the stairs. Before they descended she pulled him in close for another kiss. She could sense his unease, he knew there was more to what she had said and she could feel his uncertainty but she had also felt the way he reacted when they had kissed before had seen the fire in his eyes. She always felt an incredible mix of burning desire and shivers when he looked at her like that. And when he wore his wicked grin she had to fight back the longing to kiss it off his face, except for this in this moment, this time she gave in and did just that. 

It was a brief kiss but it held a promise of pleasures to come. He responded so quickly and intensely that Emma felt the kiss all the way to her toes. Her grief and relief had created a potent cocktail of desire in her and she could Killian tensing and responding in kind. 

 

Emma felt her breath quicken as Killian released her from the kiss. She looked him over once more to both verify that he was real and check that he was decently presentable so that her family downstairs wouldn't wonder about what they had been doing up here. 

 

Resolved to face them all Emma tried to think of a strategy to get them down the stairs and out the door quickly. Maybe if they went fast, if they ran out the door before anyone could say anything it would be easier for all those involved. 

 

"C'mon." She said as she hurried them down the stairs and made immediately for the door. The handle was in reach, just a few inches more.

 

"Emma!" Her mothers voice called out. "Is everything alright? Where are you going?" 

 

 _Damn_ Emma swore to herself. 

 

"Uh, we, thought we might take a walk."

 

"Yah, uh, its amazing how much energy being released from a curse and not being dead gives you. Thought I might stretch me legs." Killian added with his usual pirate charm. 

 

"Oh, well, there is going to be a party at Granny's later." Mary Margaret said. 

 

"Ok yah, maybe we'll see you there." Emma replied shakily. She grabbed Hook  by the shoulder and pulled him through the door as she quickly made her escape. 

She loved her parents but there had been some merits to living alone. 

 

They ran down the hallway stairs and made for the door with haste. 

 

  The cool air felt wonderful on Emma's face as they burst through the door to the lofts and out into the streets of StoryBrook. She breathed in deep and felt the pleasant sting of cool air as she inhaled. She hadn't realized that how warm that loft was or how flushed her cheeks had been. She wanted to bask in the relief of the fresh air for a moment but when she looked back at Hook, hand still clasped in hers, with his hair slightly dishevelled and eyes sparkling with mischief, she felt her blood warm and her face once more took on a rosy hue.  

 

"So." Emma's voice wavered slightly, why was she suddenly so shy around Killian? He was the same man as before, the same one who had kissed her in Neverland, who had danced with her at King Midas' ball and the same man who in the cottage had told her that she was his happy ending. So why was tonight so different? What was it about him or this night that threatened to overwhelm her with giddiness and insecurity? 

 

“Come.” Killian said as he tugged on her hand and lead her down the street. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and she leaned into him loving the feel of him. Her earlier shyness and uncertainty allowed her to easily give up control and let Killian lead them through town. Relinquishing control actually had a great effect on her. She was less anxious and could now find comfort in the strength of the man beside her. 

She could allow him to take the lead and she would not have to think so much for she knew that that was where all her anxieties lay. When she thought about about him, and about them, she tended to overthink and to dredge up things from the past and lay them, unfairly, at Killian's feet. 

But when she let him take over, lead the way, she was at his mercy and she her mind did not have chance to take over. 

 

They were walking at a brisk pace, they both wanted to be alone in private as quickly as possible. There was a hum of excitement and anticipation running between them. It was like an electric current sending pleasant shocks through her system each time his skin shifted and grazed hers. 

Emma was enjoying the tremors as they walked along the sidewalk when she was suddenly dragged off the sidewalk and her back pushed up against a solid wall. Though it was not so rough as to hurt it was unexpected. When she looked up she saw the dark pirate had returned. Hook was looking at her with fire and darkness and her stomach did a flip before his lips crushed hers. He took her mouth in a savage, heady kiss and it sent an shiver down her spine. She hurried to catch up to him, to meet his passion in kind. She let the heat of his kiss fall over her and moulded herself into his hard body that leaned against hers pushing her against the wall, trapping her as the kiss deepened. She reached for the collar of his leather jacket and took hold. She was both pulling him closer and holding on for her life as if she let go of her hold she she would be swept away. All else fell away except for their lips, heavy breathing and the sound of his leather jacket stretching with every laboured breath. 

In an instant Emma felt the absence of Hook’s lips and she was left panting, grasping the wall for balance. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and if it weren't for his body leaning against hers, holding her she might not have been able to stand up right. 

 

“What…what was that?” Emma asked still bewildered. 

 

“I found I couldn't wait a moment longer to kiss you and all I could think about was having you up against this lovely brick wall and well…” 

 

Emma seared under his gaze as it raked over her face.

 

“…And now I find I am even more eager than before. And though, with your disheveled hair and reddened lips, I could take you right here and now, I am trying to reform my rakish pirate ways in favour of heroism and gentlemanly behaviour so, I shall take your hand once more and get us out of the open air and off the street.”

 

And Emma shook off the haze of the surprise make out session and fell into step behind him. Once again found herself being lead around by the pirate heading off in an unknown direction. 

 

Emma was enjoying the view that came with following Killian. Leather really was a very flattering material on a man when he filled it as well as Killian. She enjoyed watching him take charge, flexing muscles, as they walked navigating through town. 

Emma was so distracted by the physicality of the man before her that she did not realize until after they had turned a corner that they were headed toward the harbour.

 

“I thought we were going to Granny’s? I mean not for the party but for…aren’t you staying there?’

 

He had expected her to protest at his leading her around and to inquire about their destination a lot sooner than she had. Perhaps it was a sign of her trust in him, or to the ability of his kissing to scramble a lass’s mind but Hook stopped and looked back at Emma and smiled. He hadn’t lived at Granny’s for a while. Maybe he should be concerned that she never asked but, in her defence he was often up and out just after dawn these days and he found her before she ever had a chance to inquire after him. Whether they met at Granny’s for breakfast or the station they had gotten into a routine, and it didn’t involved her coming over to his place. As was right, he was a gentleman after all, or trying to be. But he could see in her eyes and could feel it in his own stirring blood that tonight was different. Tonight they needed space to be alone and to be together. He would never had insisted she come along to his place but she has asked and he had imagined her there so many times that he had found himself out the door and walking towards home without even realizing. 

 

“Well after I traded the Jolly Roger I did stay at Granny’s a while but as you are starting to discover there are certain virtues to having a place away from the crowds, something to call your own, well, c'mon I’ll show you. Its not much farther.” 

 

Emma could see the excitement in his eyes and confessed to herself she was just as eager to get to where they were going. Some place warm and comfortable and quiet.  She was encouraged by the prospect and hurried along after him. 

 

She began to be a little sceptical as they approached the waterfront and the only building in sight was an old boat house. The building was turn of the century, a mix of laid brick and wooden panelling. The side of the building read Storybooke Yacht and Rowing Club. Sometimes it amazed Emma the amount of detail that went into the curse that had created Storybooke. Emma didn’t know more than three people in all of Storybooke who had ever been on a boat let alone a yacht and none who would be involved in Crew rowing. 

But there was a light on outside and the glow over the old wooden building was reflected in the water and it was actually quite pretty. 

Perhaps Hook had simply wanted to bring her to the waterfront. She knew how much sailing meant to him and he always seemed happier near the sea. 

 

“Where are we going?” Emma asked with more than a little curiosity. 

 

“My place.” Hook said with a smile. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Come, love.”

 

Emma followed him as they went around to a large sliding barn door under the light that illuminated this part of the harbour. On it was a large padlock and a latch. Hook took out a key from his jacket pocket and with his good hand unlocked the door and slid it open with a screech and a bang as the wood and metal of the door slid along its track. 

Emma was more than a little skeptical but followed Hook as he stepped into the darkness. She could hear something. It sounded like creaking wood and some kind of sloshing. Was there water in here? She couldn't quite make out anything. There was little light coming through the small windows across from her. As there was no moon out yet and the only light at this part of the waterfront was provided by the lamp on the other side of this building, everything was shapes and figures of grey and black. 

 

Emma heard Hook move and in an instant the view before her shifted. He had flipped some switch and a few dull scones along the wall lit up. As her eyes adjusted to the light Hook came to stand behind her. His hand came to her crooked elbow and caressed up and down her right arm. 

Emma could see what had been making those strange sounds, in-front of her were five boats. More specifically two wooden row boats, like you would see latched to the side of a ocean cruiser or an old merchant ship and three long narrow rowing boats, one fitted for a single rower and the others fit for a crew of eight. 

Each of these boats was tethered to the breaking wall and concrete floor where she now stood and she now noticed that the smallish windows she had seen earlier were actually glass panels on two large garage like doors that clearly opened up so that one could take the boats directly into the water which explained the creaking and sloshing from earlier. 

There was more to the space though than just the boats. To the left was what looked like a carpenter’s shop. There was an array of tools and brushes and rags strewn across a worktable. She could make out some hammers and chisel like tools hanging on hooks imbedded into the brick of the far west wall. 

The smell of damp wood and lacquer filled the air in a not all unpleasant way. It was a very masculine smell but also one that bespoke of trade and dedication of skilled work and passion. It was indicative of the types of men who might inhabit the space. Rowers, keen on honing their craft. Builders and artists meticulously carving and sculpting the wood to conform to their will. 

 

Emma felt her own muscles conforming to the pleasures that Hook’s will was imposing on her flesh. She leaned back against him and contorted to fit within the curve of his warm body and enjoyed the warmth that spread through her as his arms enfolded her. 

Emma’s eyes continue to wander over the dully lit warehouse. She noticed the paddles and ors hung on the wall next to the boats and the algae that was formed on the bottoms of the rowing boats submerged in the water. Clearly she was correct in thinking that there were not many rowing enthusiast in Storybrooke who would make use of such vessels. She was curious as to why such a building would be included in the curse and continued to think it over as she went on with her survey of the room. 

She noticed a well constructed wooden stair case to her left that snaked up the wall leading to what looked like an upper floor. There were some large iron framed windows set into an interior brick wall as well as a large metal door. She was starting to put together some of the pieces. 

 

“What’s up there?” asked Emma in a whispered rasp. 

 

“That’s were I am taking you.” Hook said with a smile as he let her out of his grasp and eagerly took the stairs. 

Emma couldn't resist a giggle he was so excited he reminded her of a small boy anxious to show off his secret treasure, and Emma wouldn’t mind following a map to his treasure. 

 _Great now she was making bawdy jokes to herself._ Clearly she was anxious about being alone with Killian. 

Till now their relationship had been of the slow burning kind. At first she hadn't even liked him; attracted to him yes, but not liked. But he had grown on her, had proved himself time and time again. He truly wanted to reform and become a hero, her hero. And he was. He had saved them from Evil Snow White and David, he had come after her when she fell through the time portal and he had saved her father’s life back in Neverland. 

She was sure that he was a good man and that he would never intentionally hurt her. But that didn't mean he couldn’t. And it could be through no fault of his own. Yes he was a ‘survivor’ but there were no guarantees especially for the boyfriend of ‘The Saviour’. However as she watched him ascend the stairs and eagerly open the door, as she thought about that kiss agains the wall, of his flesh touching hers, she burned with desire and passion; She needed to express that, release something of the emotions welling up inside her, or she would burst. She knew it was not all that she wanted from him, or for the both of them, but it was as much as she was able to share right now and she would take as much as of him as she could stand. 

 

She quickly followed him up the stairs. He had already unlocked to door and with a confident smile opened it and walked into the room. Emma followed and was slightly surprised by what she saw. After Hook had turned on the lights Emma took in what was a very comfortable looking studio apartment. 

The far wall to her right was exposed brick and had three large windows that looked out over the water. The ceiling was sectioned off by large industrial beams and bisected by ducts. In front of her was a very basic but functional and modern looking galley kitchen. 

Hook walked over and through his keys onto the counter. 

 

“It isn't much but its the closest thing to home since trading the Jolly Roger.”

 

“No, Killian, its perfect.” It really suited him. From the small seating area in front of the one window to the large bed along the far wall. The place was a mixture of nautical and industrial. It was masculine and stylish; given that it was clearly formed from a slapdash of found furniture. There was a bookshelf, that had probably come from the library, designating the space between the seating area and the bedroom. The bed itself was a king sized bed placed on a raised wood platform and had a metal frame that created a four poster bed and was covered with a patchwork of three stitched together blankets that might have been from a ship’s bunkie. It looked comfortable and luxurious and tempting. 

Emma was suddenly very nervous. It had been a long time since she was with a man especially one she cared so much about. But when she looked back at him she knew. She could see the vulnerability in his eyes, how he had opened himself up, how he _was_ opening up by bringing her here and she could see how much he wanted to impress her to make her happy; and he did. He always had. From the very beginning he had sought her heart and constantly looked out for it and cared for it. He kept her safe from villains and from herself. He had been a constant for her over the last few months when she had been so lost. Her heart was full and her eyes threatened to run over with tears. The emotions from the day came swelling in and all she wanted to feel was the happiness that awaited in his arms. 

 

…

Killian anxiously watched her as she surveyed his place. It wasn't much, he knew, but he rather liked it. Nothing could compare to the Jolly Roger but for the moment this was as close to feeling like a home as he had had in a long time. 

The apartment itself was basic but functional and he found comfort in the sounds of the boats slapping in the water and the smell of wet wood that wafted from the warehouse and workshop. In the early moments of the morning, just before he was fully awake he could almost imagine he was back on board his ship sailing the seas. That feeling was one of the best in his life; until he had met Emma. She filled him with such a sense of happiness that he had never felt in his life. It broke his heart to look at her sometimes she was so perfect. That did not mean she was without flaws, on the contrary he knew her flaws and they made him love her even more, made her perfect, for him. 

She held a delicate balance of dark and light, of being a heroine yet able to understand his darkness. She was not so naive as some in this odd little town, she was firmly planted in reality and yet was able to embrace the qualities of hero so that they did not seem ridiculous. In her, he saw what kind of man he could be, what kind of life he could have, what kind of life _they_ could have. 

At her parents’ loft tonight, when she had jumped on him and kissed him she had been about to say something. In that moment staring into her eyes he could see the emotion brimming there but also her inner conflict. He had hoped against hope that she would finally say what he was longing to hear; that she loved him. He had told her she was his happy ending, had been vulnerable in that moment and exposed. He knew who he was, what he had been and since Mina he had felt worthless and unloveable. He had sailed the world as a villain, as an enemy of love. 

But meeting Emma had awakened something within him. He had started chasing her the moment he saw her and now she was here with him. He didn't have to chase her or to prove himself any longer. She knew him, knew him better than anyone else and he loved her. He just wasn’t sure if she felt the same. Could she accept him? Could she accept what he wanted for them? 

He wanted so badly to be with her, to have a future with her, but he needed her to want it too. He had brought her here after the moment at the loft because he felt they needed to be alone. He needed to tell her and to show her how much she meant to him and maybe then, maybe once she truly understood how he felt for her, she could tell him what she had been about to before. Maybe she could love him? After all _A man who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._ If he couldn’t fight for her in this, show her how he felt than her didn't deserve her. It was a risk but he could be brave. He could be a hero for her. 

 

She looked back at him and he knew that this was the moment. She moved toward him and in an instant he met her. He took her into his arms and crashed against her. Their lips were pulled together, drawn by need and emotion. He needed to touch her and connect with her. She was so warm and soft against him. Her sent filled his nostrils and he felt overcome by her. He was lost to the moment and to pleasure. He couldn't believe the softness of her lips and moved over and over again to touch them and feel them with his own. He was entranced and he knew it was more than just her magical powers that ensnared him.

 His good hand found its way into her soft golden hair. He threaded his fingers through the silken folds and found his way to her head tracing unknown patterns against her. She sighed and he smiled into his kiss knowing that she enjoyed his touch. 

Her hands moved over him as well and grabbed onto his jacket pulling him closer. This incensed him, engaged his passions. He delved into the kiss opening her lips and entering her mouth with his own. 

They stayed locked to each others lips for a time unknown simply touching and feeling each other. Killian could feel his body grow stiff with need and when Emma’s leg brushed against him he let out a involuntary gasp. 

 

They broke away from the kiss and Killian looked down at Emma. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and her eyes sparkled with passion. He searched them, looking for hesitation or reservation. He wanted her to want this, but he wouldn’t force her but he hoped his own need showed through and that she understood what energy there was between them.

Today when she had fell on him in the bed images of doing the same, but without the bothersome clothing, had flashed through Killian’s mind. Now that she was here in his apartment, alone, kissing him like that, he was sure that he wanted to take the next step. 

 

…

That kiss had been what she wanted, what she needed. Emma had felt everything that had been building up since breaking the curse. She had never been one to let her emotions lead her but tonight she would let them do what they may, especially if that meant ending up between the sheets with a certain pirate. She wasn’t sure how she had resisted this long. Ever since climbing that damn beanstalk she knew she was attracted to him. Kissing Killian at Granny’s, after he told her he traded his ship for her, she had experienced exactly the kind of passion and sensuality this pirate possessed and she knew they had chemistry. Perhaps fighting evil queens and living with her parents had distracted her from it before but tonight everything else fell away. She was not the saviour or the sheriff. She was just Emma and he was Killian and she wanted him. 

 

She reached for his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders. 

 

“Emma?” Killian questioned. 

 

She knew he was giving her an opportunity to stop, to set a boundary before things went to far. But she had felt him, knew he wanted her, and she wanted him too. She wasn’t going to let this night and the opportunity of having him all to herself pass her by. She reached out and started to unbutton his leather vest. 

 

She looked up and raised an eyebrow in question, asking if he was daring enough to continue. In a low seductive tone she let out one word; “Captain?”

 

She almost giggled at the shift in his face. At a word he changed from concern to smouldering passion, from gentleman to pirate, and tonight she wanted a pirate.  

 

The vest soon gave way and she carelessly dropped it on the floor. She was about to move to the buttons of his shirt when she was caught up in another kiss. Clearly she was having the desired effect on him as he kissed her with more fervour and depth than before. He stole her breath as he took her mouth. Her lips were pliant as he pushed against them, kneading them in perfect, controlled passion.

Her hands moved all over him, grabbing and pulling. When ever they kissed she always pulled him to her as if she was trying to get as close as she could to him, to grab hold of something lest it all fall away and she discovered such passion wasn’t real. 

As the kiss increased in heat so too did she. It was a warm building heat but she needed to shed some layers to let it out or else she would be consumed by it. She pulled off her own jacket and tossed it away. She quickly broke from the kiss and pulled her t-shirt up over head taking no pause before she embraced Killian once more. This time when her fingers came to the buttons on his shirt he didn't back away, didn't stop her. She deftly flew through the buttons to reveal a column of his perfectly sculpted chest. She wanted to touch it and, before should could even think to move, her hands were already on him stroking and running over him. She indulged in the warmth of his skin and thrilled at the catch in his breath as he panted. He was giving her time to do what she wished with him but Emma knew it was only a matter of time before he repaid her teasing torture in full. 

Still she was unsatisfied, she wanted to see him, all of him, so she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. It came down his arms and off his right hand but when she moved the left sleeve down it caught on something. She looked to see it bunched up at his hook and felt a surge of embarrassment. She had never really noticed it before. Well she had seen it, knew he _had_ a hook, had felt it on the occasions that he used it to pull her to him. But she had never _thought_ about it, about how it might affect certain things.  

She looked down at it again and he followed her gaze. 

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, love.” he grabbed the shirt and pulled it up over the hook and dropped it behind him. “Aye, there are times when it is damn inconvenient but I can compensate for the lack of one hand in many different ways.” His cheeky eyebrow rose and a wicked grin came over his face. “Besides,” his had cupped her cheek, “as long as I have one hand to touch you with I have more than any man could ask for.”  

 

Emma was touched by what his words and instead of being embarrassed was now overcome with emotion. She didn't need her super power to tell her that he truly meant that. She kissed him. It was a sweet kiss meant to return the sweet compliment of his words. 

His hook came to her waist and pulled her close. The shock of the cold metal on her skin sent goosebumps all over her and a not-unpleasant shiver down her spine. She had wanted the pirate and the hook came with him. In fact, it sort of turned her on, knowing that with that darkness came a fierceness. He was fierce in chasing after what he wanted, fierce in protecting her and she could only hope that he would also be fierce in passion. 

His kiss was sinful and his hand did as promised and sent electric sensations throughout her body whenever he touched her. He grazed her side and she shivered all over, he cupped her breast and she melted against him. His tongue played with hers and flames engulfed her. She needed more. Their kisses held a promise of more, his hand teased at what he could do and she wanted to touch him, all over, with no barriers between them, especially not clothing. 

Emma broke from the kiss and walked back towards the bed all the while holding his gaze. As she sat down she rose one eyebrow seductively and flipped her long hair behind her shoulders. She then trailed her hands down over her collar, between her breasts and down to the waist of her jeans. Bracing on one arm she ran her hand down her left leg to the zipper of her boot and slowly unzipped it. Once undone she pulled at the heel, took off her boot and dropped it to the floor. She repeated the torturously slow motions and removed her other boot. Once they lay on the floor together she raked her hands back up her legs until they met at the waist of her jeans and again with aching slowness she undid the button and pulled at the zipper. 

She gave a small smile at the audible gulp Killian took while witnessing her strip tease. She lifted her bottom off the bed slightly and pulled her jeans down inch by torturous inch until in one swift motion she had removed them and her socks and kicked them to the ground. 

She sat there, on the edge of the bed, in only her silk and lace underwear. Flicking the hair out of her face she smiling sheepishly at Killian. Though she was confident in his attraction there was still a moment of uncertainty that came with being bared before another person. However the look of satisfaction and desire that came over his face encouraged her bravery and inspired confidence. She suddenly wanted to touch him. 

 

“Killian.” Her voice was little more than a whisper but she was sure. She let out a small sigh at the sight of him standing there shirtless and wanting her. She looked down at herself and back up at him. “I want…” 

 

Before she could finish he was there, standing in front of her, his head bent to reach hers and kissing her once more. She reached out her hands and felt over his chest, his waist and down over his hips as he towered over her. It was then that she realized he was still wearing pants. Something had to be done about that. 

She pulled back and flipped back the hair the kept falling over her face and looked up at him with a teasing grin. His belt was right there before her and she reached for it. She fiddled to get it through the loop and yanked on it to loosen it, pulling him off balance. But he righted himself and let out a small chuckle. 

She caught his gaze as she undid the button and zipper keeping his tight black jeans closed and watched his eyes as she pulled them down. It wasn’t until that eyebrow of his lifted that she dared to look. Of course a pirate would not bother with boxers or the like and so in removing his pants she had bared him. In front of her, standing eager and alert, was the evidence of Killian’s arousal. 

Emma was no shy virgin, but nor would she consider herself a loose or overly experienced woman, this man made her blush. He was very impressive. It was not only the size of his cock, though that was very imposing, it was the sight of him as a whole. He was lean and muscular and hidden beneath the leather and black was a very masculine chiseled form. His legs were powerful and a flexing as he stood. He was not a muscle raddled body builder nor was he too lean or skinny, he was exceptionally formed. Toned in the right places, a small amount of hair covered his chest which only made him seem more masculine, though, the hard flesh before her reminded her of just how masculine he was. 

 

His hand came down and his finger touched and lifted her chin so that she could once again look at his face. He was smiling at her in a _I-know-what-your-thinking-and-yes-I-know-how-to-use-it_ sort of way and before she could respond he bent down to her and brushed his lips against hers. There was a question in that kiss and she responded. Yes. Yes she wanted him, yes she wanted this and yes she was ready. 

Killian pushed into the kiss and Emma followed his lead and crawled backwards along the covers. Hook followed her and pushed her back so that her head was against the pillows and her back was firmly moulded to the sheets.

Beneath him, she was at his mercy and he took full advantage. He devoured her and she let him. All she could hear was the panting of breath and her heart beat ringing in her ears. 

His flesh was hard and warm and she mentally catalogued all the places where his skin met hers. Each place seared and spread a fire over her limbs. She ran her hands up along his abdomen, over her his chest and around his shoulders before reaching behind his head. She scratched at the base of his neck, massaging his scalp and pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

Her leg came up and caressed his. It ran along his calf and up his backside. She was wrapped around him urging him to go on yet clinging to the pleasure he was giving to her now. 

 

He finally broke the kiss and let out an oath and a cry. “Swan, Emma!” 

 

His lips had left her own but now traversed a path down over the skin of her sensitive neck. He nipped and licked and teased his way down towards her breasts. His teeth found the lace ridge of her bra and he tugged at it. Once her nipple was bare he flicked it with his tongue. 

His eyes darted up to her own and that teasing charm came over his face once more. Emma let out a raspy giggle before Hook used that wicked tongue to flick, lick and circle her nipple and silenced her. His two-day stubble brushed lightly against the sensitive tissue of her breast and tickled her. The feeling mixed with his fixed attentions sent ripples of laughter and pleasure down through her belly and directly between her legs. 

 

“It’s devilish unfair.” Killian said once he rose from her breast. 

 

“What?” Emma panted. 

 

“I’m here, naked as the day I was born, and you are still hiding beneath these swatches of satin and lace.” He pulled up and brought his hook up and ran the curved metal over her collar, down around the swollen nipple and then over her abdomen to the hem of her underwear. “I say its time this pirate claimed his treasure, _love_.” He exaggerated the pet name and she shivered with the menace held in his tone. She was excited. She always enjoyed the levity he brought to serious moments. It comforted her and tonight the role of the rakish pirate was really working for her. 

She sucked in a breath as he scraped the point of his hook lightly along her skin above the hem of her thong. It was dangerous, it was erotic, it was hot! 

After making figure eight patters around her navel he wedged the hook beneath the fabric between her breasts and lifted the bra off her skin. With a swift flick and tug the flimsy lace of the bra gave way and gaped open.

 

His mouth came back to her and paid call to the breast which up until now had been covered and lacking in attention. He repeated his torturous incantations on her and she heard herself sigh and gasp with each movement of his tongue. 

As another shiver shot through her she cried out only to whimper when his mouth left her skin. He circled her aching breast once more with the point of his hook then ran it over her until caught her lace thong. 

Though Emma knew what was coming she still gasped as he ripped through her only remaining garment and rendered it to pieces. She cried out and panted. This was the fierceness she had anticipated and he was living up to every expectation. 

 

“That’s better. Now where were we?” 

 

Killian sat back between her thighs, leaned over her and ran his good hand over her. He cupped her breast before trailing his fingertips lightly over her skin. He moved it down over her abdomen, back up her sides, over her breast and along her arms. 

 

“Emma, you are so beautiful and you feel…God!” She could see his cock twitch slightly and gave him a wicked grin. He may only have one hand but god yes he knew how to use it, how to caress her, to drive her mad, to spread fire all over body so that her skin sizzled everywhere his fingers touched. He was teasing her and he was driving her crazy. She wanted him to touch her, to caress her where she longed for it most. She squirmed her legs and urged herself closer to him, arched to meet his hand and to direct him lower, he followed her lead and went lower and lower but just as she thought he would finally touch her he slid his fingers down her leg and over her inner thigh. 

 

He chuckled, “Do you want me to touch you Swan?” 

 

“Yes!” She gasped. 

 

He ran his fingers through her manicured hair. Just above her sensitive folds. 

 

“Do you want me to touch you, here?” 

 

“Ah.” She writhed on the bed, crumbling under his teasing hand. “Yes!” 

 

He stroked the length of her. Down then up, in a large circular motion,  her stroked her once, twice, and then he stopped and cupped her. “Like that?” 

 

“Oh, yes!” As she nearly begged him he started to move his hand once more. This time he found that sensitive nub and pushed it. He made small circles, at first very slowly, then with increasing the pressure and the speed. 

 

Emma bucked and sighed, she moaned as he played her honing her senses, she closed her eyes focusing them on his hand and where he touched her. She smiled as one finger probed playfully at her entrance before pushing its way in and cried out at its intrusion. This was what she wanted. She wanted more she wanted it all, but she was enjoying his teasing hand. She encouraged him moving against his finger and calling out. 

He bent his left arm so that he was resting on his elbow and came up to meet her lips. He kissed her and darted his tongue in and out of her mouth in matching rhythm with is hand. It felt so good but it reminded of her of what she wanted, what she was missing and she reached her own hand down and took hold of him. 

 

He was like molten silk in her hand. She could feel the heat of his body and the power of his need. She gave one tentative stroke and was rewarded with a gasp against her lips. 

 

“You’re not the only one good with their hands, Captain.” 

 

He laughed fully and resumed kissing her and stroking her. He brought another finger inside her, increasing the pressure and the pleasure. They were in a sexual arms race, pushing and teasing the other, trying to extract intimate sounds and shivers of pleasure. Each a small prize holding a promise of pleasures yet to come. 

Emma hooked her legs around Killian and pulled him close. Her body was at a fever pitch and she was clawing at him, wanting him to be closer. She longed for more; wanted connection. She knew what she wanted and where this was leading and she was doubly glad she prepared. Getting the shots when they had come back from Neverland meant she be fully connected with him and not have to worry. Right now he felt good in her hand and she wanted to feel him. She wanted him.

 She took her hand from him and stayed his, she placed her palms against his chest and pushed only slightly. Killian looked down at her. Desire prevalent in his eyes. Yet there was more. Suddenly she wasn’t afraid any more. She loved this man and let it show. She let all the emotion and passion and love she felt for him show in her face and she found it reflected back at her. 

 

“Killian,” She sighed “Please, I need you.” She almost sobbed his name “Killian?”

 

He knew what she what she was asking and with his smile, a kissed her and with her name on his lips he thrust inside her. 

 

It was a relief, a release of tension and emotion, to have him filling her, she felt whole. She felt him and squeezed him tight. He let out a cry and started to move. She couldn't believe it. He was here, inside her, filling her stretching her. She couldn't form real words so instead let passion be her language. She gave into the sensations and sighed, moaned and cried as he increase the pace. Each sound from him was matched by her own. She smiled to herself as his breath caught with his thrust, it sent a thrill through her to witness his own passion and arousal. She devoured every curve of his body and revelled in the fact that he worshiped hers in return. 

 

Her hands were all over him, clawing at his back as he reached deep inside her and her body arched against him. She panted as he rubbed and moved within her, building, mounting to something. Her stomach was tying into the most delicious knot. Her legs quaked and shivers ran up and down her spine. 

She pushed up on his chest wanting to see his face. Instead of pulling back Killian lifted her. She sat in his lap, still joined, and embraced him. She was able to move more freely from this position and took full advantage. She swivelled her hips slightly as she lifted up and down his length. 

 

“You’ll drive me mad woman!” Killian gasped. 

 

“If this is madness, than we can be crazy together.” Emma replied as she scratched her nails along his back and moved up and down his cock. 

 

“Oh God your a gorgeous creature, Swan.”

 

He held her still briefly and just as she was about to protest he looked at her with possession and savage desire and pushed her back down onto the bed.

 

“Emma Swan!” 

 

He thrust hard into her, driving her into the mattress. She gasped in pleasure.

 

“You.” Thrust. “Are mine.” Thrust. "And I want all of you." He withdrew and held himself just at her entrance. “Not just your head, or your body, but your heart as well.” He pushed into her and her head fell back, her arms flopped to the bed and she clenched at the sheets. She was his. And he was hers. And she gave herself up to his love. 

Once he regained a steady pace she grabbed onto his bottom, dug her fingers into his flesh and pulled him against her. She lifted her hips up and met his rhythm, she bucked and arched with him and against him sending them both into a frenzy. 

 

“I am. I’m yours. Killian!” She gasped and nipped at his lip. She tugged on it with her teeth. 

“And you are mine.” She smiled into his lips as she felt the knot grow tighter and tighter. 

 

“Ah!” She cried, she was taut and she needed release. 

 

“Aye, lass, I’m here. You can let go.” 

 

He thrust deeply against her and swivelled his hips, grinding into her. “Thats it my love, I’ll come with you. Let go.” 

 

She felt herself falling away. She almost fought against it but at his words she found herself relaxing and giving into the pleasure. She cupped his cheek.

 

“ _Killian_.” It was the last thought she had before her eyes shut, her head tipped back, she felt suspended in air, the tension broke and tremors of pleasure ripped through her as she felt him tense and spasm inside her and then collapse. 

 

Her head was away somewhere, floating in the dream world of pleasure where she ceased to exist, he ceased to exits and they were both just mounds of clay formed against one another basking in the glow of some distant light. She liked it here warm and safe and happy. 

 

She slowly-reluctancy drifted back to reality and when she felt him withdraw from her and she was disappointed at the feeling and shut her eyes tighter and let out a low purr. She wrapped her legs even tighter around him and tugged. 

 

“don ‘oove.” was all she managed to say. 

 

He moaned something just as incoherent. Her mouth wasn’t working properly, she had to concentrate and try again. 

 

“Don’t move. Stay here. Don’t leave yet.” 

 

“I don’t want to crush you, love, and I’m not going anywhere.” He lifted his head up, kissed that little spot between her neck and her shoulder, and shifted his weight. “Here.” He said as he rolled off of her and pull her over him nestled her into the crook of his good arm and settled the blankets over them. 

 

They lay there, panting, unmoving, in each others arms clinging to the joy of passion fulfilled while it still remained. 

 

Moments went by, she was not sure how many, but she was fully conscious once more. Her body still felt like jello but she could think clearly again; or as clearly as one can after such a display of passion. 

 

“You’re mine too you know.” 

 

“What?” Killian answered in a very raspy voice as he kissed forehead. 

 

Emma kept her eyes closed. Still a little afraid to be vulnerable, but after what they just share he needed to know. 

 

“You’re my happy ending.” 

…

Killian kissed her temple, pulled back and looked down at her. She had said it. What he had wanted to her to say at the Loft, what he had wanted her to say at the cottage in the woods. But he knew that this was better. This was the perfect moment and he was happy; no ecstatic. She loved him. They belonged to each other, they belonged together. 

 

He was smiling like an idiot when she leaned back and looked up at him. 

 

“That’s what I was going to say earlier, what I should have said a long time ago. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

 

“No love. Don’t ever apologize for it or for your feelings. This was when I was meant to hear it, its part of our story and villain or no I mean to keep you and our story our happy ending safe.”

 

She smiled back at him, her winning, saviour smile and his heart flipped in his chest. 

 

“So you think we will live happily ever after?” 

 

He knew she was teasing him but he also knew, felt it in his bones, he would do everything in his power to ensure they did. 

 

“Aye lass, I’ll make sure of it, forever after.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
